Infinito
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Neji chamou-a. E ela atendeu. E eles viveram felizes para sempre. •///• Continuação da Fintito /s/4360115/1/Finito . Fic para os 30cookies, set verão, tema leve.


**I. Essa fic é a continuação da Finito (/s/4360115/1/Finito).**

**II. Tentem não se irritarem com a quantidade de "leve"s que tem no começo. Mas essa é a idéia que eu tenho da morte, sei lá.**

**III. É uma fic para os 30cookies, set verão, tema leve.**

**IV. Eu não sou emo e não quero morrer XD. É só que... sei lá, eu queria que eles ficassem juntos de algum jeito (:**

**X**

Neji se sentia _leve_. E só. E sentia falta de alguma coisa.

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e sentiu uma brisa amena perpassar o seu rosto. Quando olhou ao redor, estava num local completamente branco: o chão parecia estar coberto de neve e o céu inteiramente nublado. Ele ficou em pé.

Experimentou alguns passos e caiu. Mas não sentiu dor. Nem o frio da neve. Só aquela estranha leveza que preenchia todo o seu corpo.

**X**

Sentou. E começou a ouvir uma melodia. Ela ia crescendo vagarosamente, o rodeando; uma hora à esquerda, outra à direita. E tomava conta do corpo de Neji. O fez levantar novamente, só que desta vez mais firme. E o fez andar, e ele não caiu.

A melodia o levava e ele não sabia onde estava indo. Não pensava em nada. Só sentia, novamente, aquela estranha leveza que o tomava.

**X**

Quando se deu conta, estava numa praia deserta. Havia coqueiros ao redor e o mar batia nas pedras, há vários metros de distância dali. Neji deu alguns passos em direção ao mar. Mergulhou.

E mergulhou num mar de lembranças.

**X**

_Passos na areia de um deserto. Outras pessoas o rodeavam. Ele não via as faces. Não sabia quem eram._

_Então, uma repentina sensação ruim. Um líquido quente e vermelho fluía de suas costas. O impacto com o chão. A dor lancinante. Um dos rostos perto do seu. Três palavras: "Eu", "Te" e "Amo", ditas com esforço. A escuridão. O toque de mãos. E a leveza. Uma leveza repentina o atingiu._

_E logo não sentia mais nada. Só aquela leveza, aquela estranha leveza._

**X**

Ele mergulhava cada vez mais fundo, e não sentia necessidade de respirar. Não havia peixes, não havia vida. Só a água fluindo pelo seu corpo.

O contato era estranho. Era quase como se não tocasse, mas ele sabia que tocava. Sabia que a água era gelada, mas não _sentia_. Sabia que estava escuro, mas ainda assim via _tudo_.

E Neji viu uma luz. Uma luz bem lá no fundo. Nadou em direção a ela, e logo pôde ver o que era. Um bloco de pedra no meio de um gramado extenso. Uma mulher chorando sobre o bloco. E mais dois outros olhando com pena para a cena. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo se chamava _enterro_.

E logo ele também estava lá, e ouvia todas as palavras da mulher no bloco - que aparentemente se chama _túmulo_.

Mas, quando olhou para o rosto dela, lembrou-se de quem ela era. E de quem era ele. E que ele não era mais. Não era mais vida.

_Ele estava morto._

**X**

Ele não conseguia nadar mais. A água desaparecera. Tudo parecia mais _real_ do que antes. Mais vivo. Ele ajoelhou-se do outro lado do caixão, defronte à garota - _Tenten_, pensou - e leu o que havia na lápide. E levantou a cabeça para impedir que uma lágrima rolasse sobre o seu rosto.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, o que era mais triste daquilo tudo era que... Ele levantou os braços, tentou tocar a bochecha de Tenten. Os seus dedos escorregaram. Tentou passar a mão pelo seu cabelo preso em coques, mas só sentiu o nada. O pior de tudo era não poder toca-la.

Ele não queria admitir, mas ele estava morto afinal de contas! Ele não precisava mais ter orgulho. Não precisava. E deixou que uma lágrima tímida escapasse de seus olhos.

**X**

_Sempre lhe amou sem que ela percebesse. Fez com que ela sentisse que ele não se importava com ela. Fez com que ela sentisse que seu amor não era correspondido. E fez isso por orgulho. Ele era Hyuuga Neji. O grande Hyuuga Neji. Não iria deixar uma kunoichi qualquer se aproximar dele._

_Então a afastou com palavras duras. Com olhares não correspondidos. E guardou aquele segredo até o momento no qual ele não precisava mais ser guardado._

_Foi quando, então, uma kunai o atingiu no ponto cego do Byakugan, e ele disse. Fracamente. E um sorriso também fraco se juntou às milhares de lágrimas que caíam dos olhos de Tenten. E ele a deixou._

**X**

Ele nunca mais poderia toca-la. Ele nunca mais ouviria sua voz. Não poderia aproveitar os efeitos do seu "Eu te amo".

Ela ficaria só. Ele ficaria só. Por toda a eternidade.

**X**

Os seus pais tentavam tira-la dali, mas era impossível. Ele sabia que ela não iria deixa-lo. Ele sabia que ela não acreditava que ele tinha... _ido_. Mas aí veio sua mãe. Sussurrou algo no seu ouvido.

E ele começou a ouvir gritos vindo de todos os lados. De desespero. De choro.

- N-não... pode ser...

- Ele não iria me deixar assim!

- Se ele tivesse ido ele teria me levado junto!

E os olhos perolados de Neji se contraíram com o pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça. Ele não poderia fazer aquilo. Seria egoísmo.

Mas ela estava pedindo. Seu coração, que tentara calar por tantos anos, também clamava por isso.

Então, quando a mãe de Tenten se afastou, ele foi para o seu lado, e foi sua vez de sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido. E, por algum motivo, ele tinha certeza que ela podia ouvi-lo.

**X**

- Venha comigo.

Foi o que ele disse. Retirou uma kunai do bolso. Pôs na mão de Tenten. Abraçou-lhe fortemente, e ela sentiu o calor de seu corpo quando se juntou ele. Quando ela enfiou a kunai no peito, ela sentiu os braços fortes de Neji ao redor de sua cintura e esqueceu rapidamente o sangue e a dor.

E sentiu uma leveza. Uma brisa leve soprando. Uma coisa estranha.

Mas sentia o que era mais importante. O que ela sempre quisera sentir.

**X**

Porque a vida era finita.

Mas a morte... A morte e o amor... Esses eram eternos.

**X**

**Eu achei esse final tão legal XD Ficou tão emocionante .-.**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


End file.
